Rough time goes by
by feargamer
Summary: I was taking a trot to the park until I found a mare that I had a crush for a long time. But, from their past, life was difficult. Then we turned things around, fading the rough times. Clopfic is in here. Adult scootaloo. My OC X Scootaloo. Rated M.


Today was a hard day. Working non-stop was worth to get 55 bits. I say it's cheap but they say that's all they got. After my work, I had nothing else to do. So I decided to take a trot to the park.

I trotted through the park just to get some air. This day is beautiful, seeing foals having fun, couples trotting through the park, others having picnic or laying on the grass and seeing Pegasi flying over me.

I trotted out of the path and into the open field. I laid myself on the grass and took a nap.

After a couple of minutes, I got myself up and began to trot out of the park until I notice an orange mare that I recognized before when we were little. The orange mare was flying close and I gazed at her to see if it's really her and it is.

"Hey scoots!" I shouted.

The orange mare stopped flying and hovered to find the pony that called her.

"Scoots, over here!" I shouted and waved at her.

She finally saw me waving and flew towards me.

"Sh...Shadow, is that you?" She landed in front of me and looked at me closely until she finally recognized me.

"Shadow it's you! Wow, you look different." Scoots excitedly said.

"Same goes to you." I said.

"Wow, it's really been a long time." Scootaloo said, back to her normal voice.

"I'm surprised that you are finally flying." I said.

"Yep, I finally learned how to fly with a little help from you." She said while she is doing loops.

"Me, what did I do." I asked, confused.

"Remember you gave me the book to help me fly and told me don't give up." She said. She land in front of me.

I saw her turned red faintly on her cheeks. "Yeah, I remember that. Do you want to trot out the park?" I asked.

"S…sure. I got nothing else to do." Scoots agreed and we started to trot.

"So, how are the girls doing?"

"They're doing well now, but they are going through rough things lately. We can't hang out a lot, only for a little. So I don't really know much." Scootaloo answered.

"Are all of you having a rough time?" I asked again.

"Yeah that's what I just said."

"Sorry, my bad."

"*Sign* Life is different."

"Oh yeah. Tell me about it."

Scoots started to explain. "Well, Applebloom lost her grandmother and took two days to stop her crying. She was really heartbroken."

"Oh wow, that's really sad. I would do the same thing if my grandmother died too." I said, feeling sad about that.

"Sweetie belle had a argument with her sister and almost went to far. She left her house crying and went to live with Applejack." Scoots explained.

"Wow, those are rough. Everypony have rough times. I started to explain mine. "I had a rough time too. Me and my mother always argue every little thing, until we both went to far. I said a bad word to my mother. I should've not said that word to my mother and I was really sorry about that. I moved to my father's house to live with my dad and I felt really guilty after that."

"Wow, that's really messed up. One little thing becomes a big problem." Scootaloo said.

"Eeyup, that's true. What about you. Did you have a rough time?" I asked.

"*Sign* When the girls and you started going separate ways in school, I was being bullied a lot. They called me names, teasing me, calling me blank flank and they nicknamed me chicken because I was afraid to do anything. One day, I got so angry that I wanted to prove them that I am not a chicken. I dared myself to do a dangerous stunt in front of the bullies. I was scared at first but my heart told me to do this. I did the stunt and I nailed it. I never felt so alive. Everypony was shocked and they cheered. That's how I got my cutie mark." Scoots finished her story and showed him her cutie mark. It is a scooter.

"Nice, I can't believe you proved those bullies wrong." I said.

We were so focused on our conversation that we didn't notice we are at the apple orchard.

"Wait." I stopped. "Where are we?" I asked, looking around the environment.

"How did we end up here?" Scoots flew up in the sky and scanned the area. She then flew back down and landed on the ground.

"Looks like we ended up in Sweet Apple Acres." She said to him.

"Let's chill here, it has a great view." I said to her.

"Yeah, it's nice." She said, admiring the view and folding her wings.

"So scoot, did you get any colt after you pulled off that stunt?" I asked.

Some of them asked me but I didn't accept it, I could tell they are up to no good." Scoots answered.

"Do you have a stallion?" I asked again.

"No, why did you ask that question? She then arched her eyebrow in curiosity.

"Because... because I have a crush on you." This made Scootaloo look straight at him in wide-eye. "When we started to become friends, I started to become in... love with you and I was too afraid to say it. That's why I stutter my words a lot. I don't know why I'm asking you like this, I don't think-" All of a sudden, she kissed me right at the lips.

I looked at her, I could see her blushing and enjoying it at the same time. I wanted to stop but the feeling was inevitable. She then broke the kiss.

"I have a crush on you too. I didn't trusted you at first, but when you started to become friends with us, I gain trust, and you help me with something when I needed help. Everytime I look at you, I always felt the urge to tell my feelings but I was afraid to say it." Scoots explained.

"Well, let's not be afraid no more." I seductively said. I closed my eyes and kissed her passionately. I let her tongue enter my mouth and I enjoyed it. Soon I became happy if you guys know what I mean. She felt something poking her and she broke the kiss. She looked down and could see my stallionhood grown fully. I was embarrassed.

"Sorry scoot, I couldn't do anything to stop-" she then pushed me down and felt her hoof touching my stallionhood.

"Happy already." She then started to jerk my you know what, up and down. A wave of pleasure started to come at my lower region and I started to feel excited. She then stopped. Suddenly I felt something wet and tingling from bottom to top. I looked up and see that she is licking it down and up and around my tip. She then opened her mouth and started bobbing up and down. New waves started to come and I could feel the warmth and the wetness coming from her mouth. I couldn't take it anymore, I grunt and moan loudly. Soon, I felt my climax almost reaching to the top.

"Sc... Scoots I'm gonna... pour it inside... your mouth." She continued. Then it came. She choked making the white substance come out of her mouth but sucked it back up. She then licked the excess of the white substance from her lips and my stallionhood.

"Your turn." She said. She laid on her back and opened her hindlegs wide to show her marehood that is already wet.

I got up and looked at her marehood that is increasingly getting wetter.

"Excited already." I then rubbed her marehood which gush more wetness out and made her moan slightly. I teased it. Wanting to do something else, I licked her marehood playfully which made her moan little loud. I then licked the inside. Soon she started to moan loudly. I continued and saw both her hindlegs started to show muscles. I rubbed the area above her marehood and she went over excited.

"Oh, shadow. I'm gonna... AHHHH!" She came. It splattered all over my snout. So I cleaned it off and her marehood.

"Time for the main event, are you ready for a ride?" I asked. She nodded her head.

I went on top of her and position my stallionhood. I then slowly enter in. I heard a loud snap and she yelp. She was in pain. She clenched her teeth and I could see tears coming out from her eyes. I looked down and could see blood dripping out. I slowly pulled it out.

"No, don't pull it out. AH." She clenched her teeth more. So I obeyed.

I waited until she finally signal me to continue. I slowly thrust in and out of her and soon I started to pick up the pace. She now started to enjoy it and I enjoy it too. Soon I went faster and thrust her deeper and harder.

After a minute, I felt my climax almost reaching to the top.

"Oooh, shadow. I'm... gonna... do it AGAIN!" She came again. Her walls clenched around my cock which causes me to climax to the top and so, I came.

"Damn, I didn't ask you I could cum inside of you." I said, finishing my insemination.

"I thought you already know the answer genius." Scoot said between her breaths.

I pulled my stallionhood out slowly and laid down next to scootaloo, too exhausted to do anything but to have a long passionate kiss.

We broke the kiss. "I love you." She said in lust.

"Love you too, scoots." We then, drifted to sleep.

**First clopfic story. It was hard to do but I did it. **


End file.
